Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Powrót Goglina
Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi,że Waligaos został złapany.Jednak wszystkich martwił fakt iż na Twilight niektórzy mówili Goglin.W szkole w Ponyville panowało zamieszanie.Niektóre małe kucyki wierzyły Ladinii i antagonistom.Trzy dni po urodzinach Twilight atagoniści,Podstępna Szóstka ustalali nowy plan działania.Tak właściwie to tylko Sombra i Spark. -Możesz mi pomóc?-zapytał Spark. -Jasne kolego!Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?-powiedział Sombra. -Mam tu nowe serum Goglina!Muszę je wstrzyknąć Twilight Sparkle.Potem będę ją kontrolował!-opowiada swój plan Spark. -Wchodzę w to!Co mam robić?-dopytał Sombra. -Odwrócić uwagę kucyków.-rozkazał Spark. -Nie rozkazuj mi głowonogu!Zgoda!-zawołał król Sombra. Spark chwycił robo-macką fiolkę z zieloną cieczą.Uśmiechną się do fiolki.Wyją strzykawkę i nabrał ciecz.Sombra pokazał Sparkowi na wyjście. -Dokąd idziecie?!-zapytała ostro Księżycowa Czarownica. -Przywrócić Goglina!-zaśmiał się Spark. -Doskonale!!!-potarła kopyta Księżycowa Czarownica. Spark i Sombra wysli na podwórko.Poszli w kierunku Ponyville. W tym czasie w Canterlocie Twilight uznała,że musi uspokoić małe kucyki w szkole w Ponyville.Rozłożyła skrzydła i poleciała do Ponyville.Kiedy weszła do szkoły to z Lasu Everfree wyszły robo-macki i pojawiła się czarna chmura. -Widzisz ją?-zapytał Spark. -Tak ale nie będziesz mną dowodził bo to ja jestem królem!-zagroził Sombra.-Wchodzi właśnie do szkoły w Ponyville.-dodał. -No to KRÓLU!Atakujmy!-mówi Spark. Twilight wchodzi na lekcję w szkole w Ponyville by opowiedzieć dzieciom prawdę o Goglinie.Kiedy skończyła to wszyscy oprócz Znaczkowej Ligi wyszli na przerwę.Nagle w oknie pojawia się król Sombra.Zaskoczona Twilight czuje ukucie w szyję. -Twilight!!!-krzyczy Apple Bloom. -Zdajesz sobię sprawę co zrobiłeś!?-zapytała Scotaloo. -Doskonale wiem!WYGRAŁEM!A teraz Goglin posłucha swojego pana!-zaśmiał się Spark. Twilight na oczach Znaczkowej Ligi zmienia się w Goglina. Goglin popatrzył na Sparka. -To twoja prawdziwa forma bestio!Wiedziałaś o tym od dawna!Dopiero teraz się zemszczę!Król Sombra cię zniszczy!-powiedział Spark. -Nieee!To ty zostaniesz zniszczony!Raaaaa!-zaryczał Goglin. Goglin rzucił się na Sparka. -Przez cały ten czas byliście w błedzie moi drodzy!Ja zawsze byłem waszym Panem!-powiedział Goglin. Goglin wyrwał mu mackę a Spark upadł na podłogę.Goglin popatrzył na trzy przyjaciółki. -Kogo ja widzę!?Czy to nie Apple Bloom!Pokonałaś mnie kiedyś!Lecz teraz masz milczeć albo znajdę was wszystkię i załatwie!-zagroził Goglin. Wybił ścianę i zaczął uciekać. -Twilight nie!Czekaj!Pomożemy ci!-zawołała za nim Apple Bloom. W tym momencie do klasy wróciła Cheerilee. -Co tu się stało!-pyta nauczycielka. -Pani Cheerilee!On wrócił!Goglin wrócił!-zapiszczała Scotaloo. -Musicie natychmiast o tym powiedzieć Czemborowi!-mówi Cheerilee. -Nie bo Goglin zagroził,że nas załatwi jak mu powiemy!-panikuje Sweetie Belle. -Ja na waszym miejscu bym powiedziała!-oznajmia Cheerilee. Po lekcjach Apple Bloom postanowiła iść do Czembora i porozmawiać z nim o Goglinie.Na zdanie,że Goglin wrócił Czembor roześmiał się.Jednak kiedy Czembor zobaczył jak Goglin atakuje meszkańców Canterlotu. -Niemożliwe!-powiedził Czembor. -Zajmij go czymś a ja i Luna pójdziemy po jedyną osobę która wie jak ją odmienić!-odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. Czembor atakuje Goglina.W tym czasie Luna dziwi się,że idą do lochów.Zatrzymały się przy celi Waligaos. -Nie chcę przeszkadzać ale potrzebóje pomocy!-zapowiedziała Apple Bloom. -Pomocy!A doczego potrzebna ci moja pomoc?-zapytał Waligaos. -Do stwożenia antygoglinowego serum!-stwierdza Luna. -Co?-spytał zaskoczony Waligaos. -Goglin wrócił i chce zabić wszystkich!-tłumaczy Apple Bloom. -Dobra!Pomogę wam ale potrzebóje moich ramion!-oznajmia Waligaos. -Dobra!Chodź!Dam ci te robo-macki!-mówi Luna. Poszli do labolatorium.Waligaos zobaczył swoje macki. -Naprawdę mi je oddacie?-pyta Doktor Waligaos. -Tak!-powiedziała Luna. -Przepraszam was za to co zrobiłem!-przeprasza Waligaos. -Nie szkodzi!Każdy popełnia błędy!Jeszcze możesz do nas wrócić...-zaczyna Apple Bloom. -Ale udowodnij,że chcesz się zmienić!Zniszcz Goglina nie krzywdząc Twilight.-dokańcza Luna. -Dobrze!-odpowiada Waligaos. Luna zaklęciem niszczy pojemnik w którym były robo-macki. Ramiona poleciały do Waligaosa i przyczepiły się na swoje miejsca.Waligaos przygotował antidotum.Razem z Luną i Apple Bloom wyszedł na dziedziniec.Luna szybko mówi Czemborowi o tym co ustaliła z Waligaosem.Po trzech minutach przekonała go bo Czembor wiedział,że on sam był kiedyć na okresie resocjalizacji.Goglin popatrzył na Doktora Waligaosa. -Waligaosie!Jesteś dla mnie nikim!Oddaj mi to!-rozkazuje Goglin. -Nieeee!-zawołał Waligaos. Waligaos rzuca fiolkę i gaz antygoglinowy otacza Goglina. -Raaaaaaaaa!-wyje Goglin. Wszyscy na to patrzą z nadzieją. -Aaaaaaaaaaa!-zawołał już głosem Twilight. Ku radości wszystkich Goglin zmienił się w Twilight.Twilight otwiera oczy.Widzi Czembora i Lunę. -Dziękuję ci Czembor!Uratowałeś mnie.-mówi Twilight. -To nie ja tylko on!-mówi Czembor pokazując na Waligaosa. Zdziwiona Twilight wstaje.Czembor dowiaduje się,że Twilight jest w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży.Nagle do Waligaosa podbiega Księżycowa Czarownica. -Szybko!Uciekamy!-woła Księżycowa Czarownica. -Jestem po stronie księżniczek!-zawołał Czembor. -TY ZDRAJCO!!!!Zapłacisz mi za to!-powiedział czarny alikorn. Księżycowa Czarownica odeszła a Waligaos został osobistym naukowcem Twilight i Luny.Kilka dni później Spike przybiegł do Czembora i Waligaosa. -Twilight rodzi!-zawołał Spike. Waligaos i Czembor biegną do komnaty Twilight.Po drodzę Czembor przewraca się. -Waligaos!Odbiesz poród!Przyjdę za chwilę!-poprosił Czembor. Waligaos pobiegł do komnaty.Odebrał im poród i staną przed nimi. -Popatrz Nyx!To Wujek Waligaos!-zaśmiała się Twilight. -Cześć malutka.-powiedział Waligaos. Waligaosowi zrobiło się głupio.Po minucie przyszedł Czembor. Waligaos i Twilight traktowali siebie jak rodzinę.Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.Goglin został zniszczony,Waligaos był dobry a Czembor i Twilight mieli córeczkę. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach